I was thrown out too
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: What happens when the rookie 9 and team Gai find an akatsuki hideout and n unexpected surprise?
1. Chapter 1

_**"You insolent fools! I never died... I found who i truly am! I was never suppose to find out, especially with my bloodlimit… but I did anyway..."**_

_** - Naruto N. Uzumaki**_

* * *

"Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai and Team Kakashi… This mission is of the utmost importance, and if you can bring them down… we can all get closer about losing… _him_" Tsunade said with a tone of 'if you fail I will kick you into the hospital personally'. "HAI" was heard throughout the room.

* * *

"**Pein-sama those konoha ninjas are coming, and they look like they got Uchiha-san with them too…"** Zetsu's black half said with a smirk to his voice. "Very well… get me Nii-san please Zetsu-san." Pein was thrilled to say the least. His nii-san was finally going to show off his power and he got front row seats. 'Hehe… shows them to disrespect an Uzumaki, Namikaze, and a senju...'

* * *

"Namikaze-san? pein-sama as asked for your presence in the throne room." Zetsu's white half said politely. "okay, zetsu-san" Said Uzumaki got up and walked to see what his nii-san wanted. 'please tell me those insolent fools have finally come to seize the akatsuki' he thought happily.

* * *

"we are finally here!" a certain pink haired nin said as she panted slightly from running. "We can finally avenge that dobe…" sasuke said. "everyone remember the plan?" Shikamaru asked. "HAI!" came from the rookie 12 well 11 now without naruto.

They attacked one of the walls to the hideout to find they hit the right one and ended up in the throne room. "Pein-sama, what do you expect me to do? You know he'll kill you if he finds out right? or if you're gone by then he'll kill me! I don't wanna die!" a familiar voice said in a argumental voice.

"come out now Akatsuki Shinobi!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled furiously. "are you sure dog breathe? you might see something you don't want too!" The two voices mocked. "COME OUT NOW! SHARANO!" sakura yelled. "okay, okay calm down bubblegum…" said a figure that stood with a straw hat on.

"who are you? We know the orange head beside you is Pein the leader of akatsuki, but who are you?!" Ino yelled, when they heard a small laugh. "Ignore those two your attention should be on me!" a voice called from the throne chair. "thank you… now Itachi-san me, you and pein will speak later…" the voice said.

Pein and Itachi shivered. "hai… Namikaze-san…" the two said and skurried to the was taking in his appearance. He had black skinny jeans with black combat boots and he wore a black fishnet shirt with a akatsuki hoodie. He rolled up the sleeves and they showed black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them. "That's Naruto-sama you fools" he glared.

"NANI?!" the rookie 11 yelled in shock. "Yes thats right, You insolent fools! I never died... I found who i truly am! I was never suppose to find out, especially with my bloodlimit… but I did anyway… and now you'll see what happens… when little pieces of trash mess with someone who should be praised!" naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked towards pein and itachi to see they were thrilled. "YOU TWO DID SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU!?" the young uchiha yelled. "They did no such things. I simply let my mask fall and opened my eyes after… the so called 'comrades' of mine neglected to see what I saw… and I didn't leave of my own free will, but I will NEVER regret it!" he yelled.

"w-what?" a shy hinata asked scared of how his eyes were filled with rage and hatred. "I always knew those council members had a thing against me, and that was proven right… I guess the village gets rid of anyone who could be powerful enough to throw them… they threw me out just like they did Itachi!" he was furious.

"w-what?!" Sasuke looked from naruto to itachi. Itachi nodded sadly and looked away. Everyone was shocked by what they were told when they heard a bang and the wall to their right had a hole in it. "GOD DAMN IT- NAMIKAZE GET YOUR ASSOVER HERE NOW!" a upset and purple haired Hidan yelled. Naruto, Pein and Itachi were laughing hysterically. "THATS WHAT YOU GET! YOU DON'T THROW ME! I MAY BE SMALL BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE!"

Hidan and Naruto were giving each other deadly glares. "HAHAHA I KNEW IT!" a blonde Deidara laughed. "Guh" naruto whispered and held his hand over his left eye. 'nii-san' pein thought while he turned his head. Hidan grabbed naruto again. "PUT ME DOWN NOW! IF YOU DON'T I WILL TATTOO YOU AS BRIGHT OF A PINK I CAN AND YOU CAN BE BANSHEE COLORED BUBBLEGUM!" naruto yelled as he pounded Hidan's back.

"no can do princess…" hidan said with a smirk. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S AS BAD AS THE NICKNAME BEFORE!" naruto pouted in defeat. As the two left pein, itachi, and deidara got in between the door and the konoha nin. "we will NOT let him go if he doesn't want too. He came to US and he even survived the tailed beast extraction." Pein smirked. "he wanted to die, but he didn't… which makes me happy" pein said.

** "****why would you care if he lived?!" Kiba, Sasuke and Neji yelled. "that's what brothers do right? Hope they're alive, am I wrong?" pein asked innocently. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**"he wanted to die, but he didn't… which makes me happy" pein said."why would you care if he lived?!" Kiba, Sasuke and Neji yelled. "that's what brothers do right? Hope they're alive, am I wrong?" pein asked innocently**_.

* * *

"What?!" sasuke was shocked. The dobe he knew didn't have any family because they were dead. " I… I was just as shocked as you… he was so much like my parent's though and… he also had my families bloodlimits" Pein smirked. "what do you mean 'families bloodlimits'" sakura asked. "GAH!" hidan came into the room via gust of wind.

"I SAID TO PUT ME DOWN DIDN'T I?!" naruto came in with red highlights, and his eyes were purple with 6 black circles and they had tomoes on them. "s-sorry p-please have mercy." Hidan scrambled to his feet and hide behind Itachi. "why do all of you use me as a human shield?!" He questioned annoyed.

"HIDAN!" little rocks started to come off the ground. "I have had the last straw this week and you're the unlucky sucker who grabbed it" he lifted his hand and hidan flew toward him and naruto hit his chakra points instantly just so he went unconscious. The konoha 11 were shocked, the blonde they knew was no where to be found.


End file.
